


Injury

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He saved the world from Fire Lord Ozai- the least he can do is save Fire Lord Zuko from the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injury

There's a burn stretching across the Fire Lord's back- red and ugly and blistered, slashed long and angry across _Zuko's_ back, curled around his left shoulder blade and ending at the base of his spine. They tell him that it's been three days since the assassination attempt- three days that Aang had spent helping Sokka and Katara with the kids at the North Pole, cheerfully unaware that the Fire Nation was slowly coming unraveled.  
  
News of the attack had spread across the nation- it's on the lips of every woman, every child, bender or not.  
  
They say the Fire Lord is dying.  
  
And it isn't fair, because Zuko's had his share of burns already- one from his father and one from his sister and now this, a scar from one of his people. They'd expected dissent in the ranks but they hadn't anticipated what would happen if the bodyguards weren't quick enough. And now Zuko is twitching in pain and feverish and Aang can't do a damn thing.  
  
But he can try. He will try. Cool water springs to his hands with a gesture and he presses the liquid to the burn- wills his chi into the wound and hopes it will be enough. He's the Avatar. He saved the world from Fire Lord Ozai- the least he can do is save Fire Lord Zuko from the world.


End file.
